Steps To A Domestic Life
by Himitsu Uragiri
Summary: Izaya & Shizuo living a domestic life? Or trying to ...
1. Orihara Izaya

it's 2 am & I'm starving, wrote this on a whim. sorry if it's OOC

DISCLAIMER : I don't own DRRR

**STEPS TO A DOMESTIC LIFE **

**CHAPTER 1 : ORIHARA IZAYA  
><strong>

Orihara Izaya would never, could not, imagine himself living a domestic life. The idea was absurd, why he, the Great Orihara Izaya, a god, would ever degrade himself to live domestically like those humans he loves so much. Domesticity, he deemed, was only for those pitiful humans to find comfort in their sorry lives through its simplicity and norm. Something which was much too mundane and uninteresting for the lights of him.

And to be completely honest, he did not know how to live a domestic life, but of course he would never admit such a thing. However, he soon learned all there was to know about a domestic life through someone even more surprising … Heiwajima Shizuo.

* * *

><p>He awakened one early morning; the firmament by the buildings at the west was painted light gray while the east was becoming stained with the colors of the rising sun, a lovely hue of yellow, pink and orange. As he tried to stretch his body, he noted that his movements were restricted, only to notice that he was held in a tight embrace by strong arms. The brunette felt the warmth, breath tickling his neck, the steady heartbeats upon his back and blushed at their naked forms, remembering the night of pleasure they had shared.<p>

STEP 1 : Waking up to a glorious morning in the arms of your lover

Soon enough, the blond stirred awake, loosening his hold on the smaller man. Izaya took the opportunity to turn to his other side to greet his lover with a chaste kiss. When he pulled away, Shizuo gave a sleepy smile and asked, "What would you like for breakfast?"

Within half an hour, the brunette found himself leaning on the counter of his kitchen watching his lover that wore the pink Hello Kitty apron he had brought for him as a joke, bustling about with mild amusement while the mouth-watering aroma of fried eggs filled his nostrils. He was shocked when he had first discovered that Shizuo was a pretty good cook. He had always imagined the blond brute to crush the cooking utensils and chop everything in half, including the table top with his inhuman strength but he was proved wrong.

"What are you smiling at?" the question brought Izaya out of his reverie as his steaming hot breakfast was placed in front of him. Two fried eyes placed side by side with a strip of bacon under creating a smiley face. Without wasting another second, he dug in with fever, catching Shizuo's smirk from the corner of his eye.

STEP 2 : Having breakfast together cooked by said lover

It was only during the afternoon when Shizuo received a call from Tom did he go to work. Izaya who was sitting comfortably on his lap, cuddled up against his chest at that time had given a small pout. Tom Tanaka, he now hated that human for stealing his precious Shizuo from him. But he smirked as he thought of ways to deal with the man, of course, without his lover's knowledge.

"Sorry I have to go to work," the blond apologized; ruffling the others soft dark locks.

Izaya was his own boss; hence he could work whenever he pleased.

He reluctantly got up off his lover's lap, following him to the front door. Shizuo slipped his shoes on and was about to leave when he stopped, remembering something, turned to give the unhappy brunette a hug, a good bye kiss and said "I'll give you a call when I'm done with work," before disappearing through the door.

STEP 3 : Giving a good bye kiss to lover as he departs for work

Shortly after the bodyguard left, the informant was in his office, computer screen alive with flashing notices of new emails which he paid no heed to. His focus was directed to the article of clothing on his lap, one of the many of Shizuo's bartender shirts. The brunette was busy attempting to sew the buttons back onto the shirt – buttons which had torn while in the heat of love making – clumsily.

It took 20 minutes to put the thread through the diminutive hole of the tiny needle. It took 15 minutes to tie the knot at the end of the thread. He pricked himself multiple times. The thread got tangled. After 2 painstaking hours, he threw the bloodied shirt to the floor, tangled thread and all and stomped incessantly on them while laughing like the maniac that he was. "I'm bored now," he stated after a minute.

STEP 4 : Mending your lover's clothing … or at least attempting to

With an exaggerated sigh, the informant resumed his work of meddling in the lives of the humans he loves so much with his ever present smirk.

"HAHAHA! I love humans!"

Namie had been in the office the entire time, though she was busy in her own corner arranging the abundant files containing equally numerous information, she had witness the scene play out, noting the fact that the informant completely dismissed her presence. The woman could only watch her demented boss with nonchalance. Even she knew how to sew.

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R would be much appreciated =3 <strong>

**ps, please don't flame me for the pink Hello Kitty apron **


	2. Heiwajima Shizuo

sorry it took me so long to update this. honestly, I'm just lazy

**CHAPTER 2 : HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO **

Heiwajima Shizuo, the monster of Ikebukuro with his inhuman strength and infamous reputation had never imagined living a domestic life. In fact, the thought never even crossed his mind given his reputation and all. Though he did know the basics of domesticity, it was _simple _and _normal_; to live everyday like the day before, to share everyday with friends and family, to do everything that's run off the mill and to be absolutely, positively _normal. _Something which he was not. It was a faraway reverie he would not be acquainted with.

But destiny likes playing games, just like a certain informant, though he doubt the informant had anything to do with it … or did he? Well, it didn't matter anymore. All that's certain was the fact that he now lived a life that literally screamed _domestic _and with a certain someone equally, or even more unexpected … Orihara Izaya.

* * *

><p>He stirred awake, eyes still closed, he inhaled the familiar scent, felt the warmth of the naked, lithe body he held in his arms close to his chest and smiled, remembering how they connected once again the previous night. As he detached himself to stretch, the brunette turned to face him and planted a good morning kiss on his lips. Shizuo smiled once their lips parted.<p>

STEP 1 : Waking up to a glorious morning to be greeted with a morning kiss by your lover

Later Shizuo was bustling about in the kitchen, making breakfast, wearing the pink Hello Kitty apron Izaya had bought for him as a joke when the informant found out he could cook. Well of course he could cook, after all he did live alone up until now and cooking was a money saving tactic.

When the eggs and bacon were thoroughly cooked, he arranged them on the plate to make a smiley face. Turning on his heels he found a smiling informant staring off in to space. "What are you smiling at?" he asked as he placed the man's breakfast in front of him and watched him dig in with a smirk before he started eating himself.

STEP 2 : Cooking breakfast for your lover

After breakfast, the two found themselves lounging on the couch in the living room staring absentmindedly at the TV screen as it flickered with images. Shizuo had his arms around the informant who was sitting contentedly on his lap. He had found out some time ago that the brunette enjoyed cuddling more than sex. Very unlike for the man but he couldn't care less, it was comfortable.

STEP 3 : Cuddling you lover on the couch

When he got a call from Tom, his boss, asking him to go to work he was slightly dejected. "Sorry I have to go to work," he apologized, ruffling the pouting brunette's hair.

The brunette got off from his lap reluctantly. The blond was already in his bartender clothes and only had to get his sunglasses from the table as he went to the front door, Izaya following closely behind. As he was about to leave, he abruptly remembered something. He turned to face the unhappy brunette and gave him a hug and kiss. "I'll give you a call when I'm done with work," he said as he left.

STEP 4 : Giving you're a lover a goodbye kiss before departing for work

Shizuo somehow managed to get through the rest of the day without allowing his anger get the better of him. Since he and Izaya became lovers, he had been able to control his anger more. Though his protozoan brain was unable to figure out why and how but he guessed it had something to do with Izaya, but in a good way.

His employer, Tom, did not know of Shizuo's relationship with the informant as of yet but he was just glad the bodyguard was no longer attempting to kill his clients because of his temper anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it =3 <strong>


End file.
